


【快新】单方性转Far Beyond Cure

by miaooo



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M, Menstrual Sex, girl!Kudou Shinichi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 已婚。原作衍生的新一性转。涉及H情节：蜜月献身+经期无插入性行为。





	【快新】单方性转Far Beyond Cure

蜜月……旅行啊……

想起来还是非常超现实……新一抱腿坐在池子里，缩着身子令水面刚好淹至脖颈。双手从腿下绕过交握在一起，她又偷偷摸了摸左手无名指。这个新培养出的小动作近期出现频率相当高，已经取代左手托肘、单手摸下巴，成为了她思考时最下意识的反应。人的反射这么容易就被训练起来，如同那枚银色指环早就同她体温融为一体般的触感。

金属的指环最先被略有些过热的泉水同化出热烫感，但她从没想过把它捞起来或者临时地取下。是她无时无刻没有在回应这份羁绊的最好证明，她想。想要告诉他，即使他不再是那黑夜里的独行者，他们也依然无可割裂。她曾经望着它发呆，但此刻没有必要，因为快斗就坐在她身边。

乱发的年轻人仰头看向星空。虽然这样偷看他肯定会被注意到，但新一还是忍不住去思考，不知是不是因为习惯了从夜空中俯瞰城市、难得有闲想换个视角，他今天看得特别专注。

男孩的视线果然很快就回望过来，温和而若有所依。新一很少为这种温情感到不好意思，但她总是不可避免地被触动，被感染。

两人谁也没有说话，片刻之后又不约而同地将胶着的视线分向两个平行的方向。

温泉水面即使在气温宜人的夏夜里也氤氲着雾气，这里的水质硫磺含量很低，但呼吸间仍有一股很淡的泉水味。富含矿质的池水本身则呈现出朦胧的乳白色，连质感都像牛奶一般光滑。

她摘下叠好顶在头顶的白毛巾，一缕耳发不小心掉了下来，深棕色的发梢垂在了水里。女孩犹豫要不要去捧，她的盘发技巧一向不是很好。却忽然鬼使神差说了句：“有点热啊……”

纤细的话音落在寂静的夏夜中似乎也染上几分宁静意味，男生几乎是瞬间就回应了她：“嗯。要回去了吗？”自己也把毛巾摘下，蓝色的眼睛看向这边。

新一发现自己不能很好地迎视他认真的目光，哪怕这确真只是一句轻巧问话。将脸颊上突然发生出的热意归咎于泉水，新一忽地站起来，抖开毛巾挡在身前，从石质的池底里抬腿跨了出去。水流还只来得及顺着她的脊背、前身和双腿仓皇流下，溅湿了一小块地面。

她这才背向着同行的那人含混说道：“回去吧回去了！”

推开通往室内的移门时新一还是小小地侧过身看了一眼。介于少年和青年之间的男生从池子里起身，她听出他理所当然地没有像她一样急着跳起来。快斗进入到她视线中时也已经像她一样用毛巾挡住了身体。

少女闪身进了门里，决定率先回去换好衣服。

 

夜里，和室的灯都熄了，新一留下了房间角落里地上放着的灯，它不太亮，且颜色看起来很像是里面映照出烛火。由于物品都被收拾进柜子里，摆放在外面的东西就只剩下房间中央的两套卧具以及灯旁边的一个纸巾盒和一个弃物筒了。

新一心里还是有一些紧张的，她不知道古代女子婚嫁后是否也会面临这样的时刻。抑或只是自己被这打算所营造的氛围感染。

快斗坐在掀开了一半被子的床褥上看着她，二人同为蓝色但花色、深浅不同的和服微妙地相配。

她的长发被放下来，微卷刘海下眼神里有一些浮于表面的不知所措。

新一说：“我……”

她说不出什么内容来，索性有些草率地拆下了腰间细致打好的蝴蝶结。绕了两周的宽腰带垂落于地宛若不舍，画了一个圈。但她没有急于从那中央跨出来，而是任由这失了束缚的衣袍开敞了前襟，再至于顺着肤质光滑的肩膀滑落。

快斗为他所见景象愣怔了一下，侧脸逆着光，眼神看不太清。新一没穿里衣，不如说她什么都没穿了。好多时候他根本不舍得解她的衣服，解了也舍不得碰。明明少看一秒都是浪费，但看着又觉得一分一秒在夺走他的呼吸。而她现在向他献上这个，又或许这正是一种赏赐。

就是这个人，脚步平稳向他走过来。当然连光裸足踝都是那么的好看，他不知道她身上有哪一个部分是不美的。

新一把腿分跨在他身侧跪立下来，脸凑近到一个十足暧昧的距离。她好少见地这么主动，快斗顺势在她颊边献上亲吻。

“冷。”他说。

把和自己对比之下显得分外娇小的身躯抱进怀里，他先是让她躺进床榻，又拉过被子将她捂好。女孩睁得大大的眼睛始终没有放过他，好像在大声要挟“你要是敢不解风情你就完了！”

快斗背转身去脱衣服时还在回味和咀嚼她的那份笃定。曾经在过程中他时常会怀疑自己是否是一个合格的追求者，毕竟同新一的你来我往间他更像是在逃在推拒的那一方。每思及此他就暗自好笑，毕竟有这样一个迟钝到当面告白都毫无反应的女朋友，口口声声说着“一定会抓到你”这样不可思议的可爱台词，可不是人人都能有的经历。

不同于他故作磨蹭的脱衣过程——要知道假如以这种速度在犯罪现场换装，他早就没可能逍遥法外啦——，快斗钻被窝的动作快得像欺诈。新一还以为他不会这么迫不及待地抱上来，却不知道魔术师有时是真的会把“认为很重要的动作”在幕后练习个几十上百次的。

“啊，新一好软，好怕会被抱没了。”

他身子很热，给他的话平添了许多黏糊感。新一把手臂从被子里拿出来，熟练地环上了他的肩头。这是平日里最接近于索吻的表示。要知道快斗不是她主动提，几乎断不会主动做出任何亲密接触的举动，就好像给她哪怕一点点关于性意味的暗示都是僭越似的。明明她没有那么的——不近人情。他们好像总是从接吻开始就轻易地发展到不可收拾的地步，在许多地方、过于多了，做过奇怪的事情。如果不是因为喜欢，至少也该是极契合的吧！为什么他不能……再自信一点呢……？

新一用嘴唇贴着他拱。闭着眼睛、怀抱得以充实，就已经很舒服。却仍完全是一副闹脾气的模样。快斗拿她没办法，或者说，他更恨不得她把所有小性子都冲着他使来，只要是冲着他一个人。招架她是他的喜好，他乐此不疲。

新一感觉到他贴着自己的唇部笑了。念及月下Pocker Face那张刺目笑脸，她总是不由自主地兴奋起来。不用看，她对此再熟悉不过。

从最开始时莫名较劲的牙齿打架、无意间口腔磕出血，磨合到二十分钟都停不下来，他们可能前后只用了屈指可数的那么几次。

湿吻，是点燃一切的起源。

虽然快斗能表现出想要跟她亲热她自然是很开心啦但是，新一今天不想要这个节奏……

推开他的时候被大汪眼里一闪而过的失落意外到了，而更意外的则是自己竟会为如此细枝末节的误解而产生感同身受的委屈。已经这样深陷其中了么？新一连忙说道：“不是、你等一下。”她只是需要他稍微冷静点。

新一用双手分别抓住了他的两边手腕。

虽然知道这个动作会令这位前任盗贼感到紧张，但她还是一丝丝地顺着腕脉处往下摸过手掌和指尖。

那精细的样子就像在探案，快斗想道，她是要确认我手上没拿东西吗？

“唉。”新一叹了口气，还是没放开他手。她道：“今天，不要用那个，可以么？”，她征询地望过来，又像是有些把握不好目光的幅度，“大概，能算是安全期吧……但就算那个了，我也没关系的……”

她侧过头，昏暗光线下映出有点脸红的颜色。手掌也跟着放松了，好像即使放任快斗从不知道什么地方变出一个避孕套来，她也会妥协的样子。

可她这么 **甜** ，要他怎么敢违逆呢？快斗搂着她趴下来，侧脸靠在她锁骨上。心里想得太急，反而没有马上回应。……怎么办，他想，已经有点后悔嫁给她了。啊不是……

在黑暗中他睁开眼，抬起身端详她面容，又摸了摸女孩圆润的脸侧。新一一派天真的眼睛里是否会映出即使是顶级魔术师也无法藏匿住的眼中的热情呢？他不知道。将这弥合进下一个亲吻中时他道：“好。”

 

好滑，他早就知道新一的身体光滑，皮肤吹弹可破，今天摸起来怎么又是不一样的样子了吗？完全无法放开手……

他在少女的樱唇上落下亲吻，任由手掌在她身体各处游走。新一的手臂搭在他肩背上，轻轻闭眼但蹙着眉头，浅浅地喘息着。她看起来多少还是享受这一切。快斗只觉得她连呼吸都是香的。

没有特别快地进入正题。快斗不知道自己还忍得了多久。他把手掌伸向新一主动撇开的腿间时还有一些胆怯，他总在谴责自己这样不管不顾会否太草率。每次取食一点就像个傻瓜一样开心。

他如果自己动手脱她的衣服就会非常的心动，她自己做过了这个步骤却觉得哪里都不对了。快斗把持不住，吻在她胸口偏右的位置。新一吓了一跳，他从没做过这样胆大的动作，她想她今晚的决定还是换来些什么的。虽然也够拘谨了，但那个位置有些擦边。隆起的弧度还不到特别明显，但他侧头的动作已经说明了。她不相信这个大男孩对她一点非分之想也没有的，但他确实避讳对她“女性”的身体部位有过多过于直白的触碰乃至 **注视** 。这难道不是她喜欢上他的原因之一么？无论他们怎样的追逐、争斗，无论他对她怀揣怎样的缱绻情思，他都不肯在每一次“月下的约会”中做哪怕一点点的让步。他正视身为女生的她，却拒绝孤身一人被她送进名为监狱的坟墓。幸运的是她感受到了，她察觉了他对她的意图，那墨蓝镜片后眼神中枯守的空寂，她同他一起躺进这名为爱情的坟墓，并心甘情愿就此长眠。

快斗的手指蘸着她下体淌出的热液滑进那湿软高热的甬道。新一还算适应这个触感，但无论多少次都令她明显感觉到下身发热，体温也会慢慢有些升高。

他很少把这里弄得太脏，但如果不是让她足够放松和……潮湿，就坚决地不会插入。新一有些受不了他这点，有对象还老想着自己解决，活像个三十多岁中年谢顶的性冷淡大叔。他是无性恋吗？她曾经这样怀疑过。可从他那个可爱又富有正义感的青梅青子酱的表述来看，快斗在学校里根本是个没有脸皮的臭流氓。这又让她加深了这人其实是个多重人格障碍的看法。

但她已经没有退路可走了。不知不觉地抱在他背后的手指又一次交握地摸到那个指环，这是幻觉吗？她想，我已经拥有他了？

身下推入又撤出的手指已经增加到三根。新一在一个月前都没有明白过盆底肌肉的延伸性可以有这么好。她觉得肯定会痛，但其实一点儿也不。被快斗有节奏地前后抽送着，很容易就适应了。不等她催促他进来，男生重新把右手拿开，撑回她枕边。

新一配合地改为抱在他腰后。腿不用分得很开，这还是快斗之前教她的。

一边接吻一边被进入，她有点舍不得睁眼。很想感受清楚这一整个过程，又不敢迎视快斗看向她的眼里唯独此时才会不加遮掩的，旺盛的占有欲。

男生伏在她耳边喘得比她还激烈，新一只是分外分明地感受到两人的身体紧密到不可以的、严丝合缝地契合在了一起。

其实除了热，没有很多特别的感觉。但特别不敢动，因为一丝一毫都会牵扯到另一人。新一仍然无法想象两性的身体可以以这种方式交合。感官的刺激过于强烈，席卷下来任何熟于思考的大脑都被剥夺掉保持理智的可能。

快斗挺腰抽送间她努力把腿抬上了他身后。她知道她里面一直动让他很受不了，但她管不了了，恨不得他再做狠一点，但明明她自己也已经一点余裕也不剩。

人体有什么不可思议的反射使她的腰后一阵阵失去感觉，仰着脖子喘气，不太叫得出声音。腿抬起来的好处是忍不住绷紧小腿和勾起脚腕都能让他感觉到，新一不喜欢在他背上抓下太多痕迹因为那看起来很疼。其实不，她知道。但他的方面则从来都忍着不在她身上留印子，就好像想让她看起来尽可能的完好。

真可笑，她想，我明明因为你烂到骨子里。不仅包庇了这罪犯还同他成婚。不知道这将会成为她要挟他的手段还是他向她乞怜的借口呢。

“你早就……抓到我了啊。”似有所感一般，张狂的窃贼这么说道。

用○道么，她嘲讽地想到。“KI——快斗。”她出声才发现自己气息颇不平稳。

——你才是，早就偷走我的全部了。

如果有什么还能让他勉强冷静，那就是新一在床上叫他的，那个名字。虽然再不会有人用这代号称他爸爸了，是快斗容许她偶然的小错误的仅存缘由。

新一把手放到他脑后，诱导他低头，视线和洽地对上她裸裎的胸口。快斗无可抑制地看向那白瓷般的双峰和樱粉色的乳头

她道：“想碰就碰吧。”

你这是要我的命，他想。努力不要让自己的躁动表现出来，他压着身子去蹭新一通道口前方那一片更敏感和快感更多的地方。他闭上眼，轻嗅在她胸口那位置上，自己也不知道为什么会做出这样的反应，这才伸出舌头，在那块不太寻常的软肉上舔了一口。

新一反应很激烈，他被她咬得又舒服又难受。看吧，他就说不要做这种事。不戴套的感觉太明显了，他从第一次只是进入到她身体就有这种料想了。最怕一旦开始就停不下来，就像他现在的感觉一样。不仅想要再舔一下，还想亲，想咬，想留下痕迹，想让她用身体的每一处都昭示她是属于他的。

但他不能夺走她的自由。快斗的想念已经模糊不清了。当他用虎牙磨在少女胸脯的内侧，并令她轻轻叫了一声时，他感觉自己唯一能做的就是主动戴上她赐予的枷锁，然后能走多远走多远吧。

乳尖被温热口腔濡湿的触感是新一始料未及也想象不到的。她不由自主夹紧双腿的动作可能有所妨碍到了，快斗稍微有些用力地掰开她腿弯。那种不太克制的力道可以说正是她想要的，她的内里代替她回应了，她自己也抽噎一般喘着。不知道说什么，只得用手背遮挡在嘴边。

非常未明所以地发现上下可以这样被牵动，她反射性地晃动身体，想追随他的动作却不要表现得像是在挣扎。快斗没再因此而退却，她很快就考虑不了那么多。到他转移了位置同她接吻，她才注意到刚才兴许哼得太大声，但这样一来安静的周遭就充斥着亲吻间以及另一个地方搅缠出的水声，还有肉体稳定拍击的声音。两个人都胡乱地相互吮吻个不停，好像想把对方任余仅剩的一点自持都榨取干净。

新一最先感觉到不支，她张着嘴似乎觉得紧贴着另一人呼唤最令人感到安心。快斗被她突如其来的抽紧缴了械，他将微凉精液倾注在内过后只觉得脑后发麻，却无法控制后腰绷紧，无法阻拦自己。

我做了什么……一阵惶惑使他很想抓抓头发。新一躺在他身下，有些迷蒙的眼睛在汗湿的刘海之下望向他，那眼神纯粹得就好像仰视神明。我是能肩负这般信念的人么？快斗怔忡地想道。他好像在那个瞬间意识到他们之间横亘的太多“不得已”之中，又有了新的意味的一两条。

好吧，他想，在重新拥她入怀的时刻对自己许诺道，如果对象是你的话。他自当在所不辞。

 

 

 

两周后，验孕棒上的痕迹显示的只有一条。其实隔天一早就对这决定感到冲动乃至于有些反悔的两人都大松一口气。快斗把新一抱在身上亲吻，久违地感到自己紧张得手脚都有些发凉。他尽可能耐心地对他娇蛮的公主说道，就算他俩的爸妈结婚都很早，也不意味着他们也要效仿。

新一摆出一脸看他笑话的表情，却什么也没说就忍不住笑起来。快斗赌气地把她抱住，搂紧了，气哼哼地占那么几秒钟的便宜。

又两周过去，新一按时来了一次月经。第三天的晚上，两人上床前又亲得不可开交。新一趴在快斗怀里，一边轻喘，有些走神地道：“可是不可以做……”

快斗让她尽量能靠得舒服，喏嚅了一下，说：“……你想的话，也不是不行……？”

新一眨了眨眼，疑惑地看向他，道：“什么？”

她看到快斗有些脸红，决计他不说的话她就要赖着不走了。大大方方换了个被他横抱在腿上的坐姿，靠在他肩头。拿眼神逼问他。她发现这个方法屡试不爽，她甚至不需要再用语言多做要挟。

那人果然很快移开了目光，做作地咳嗽几声，才或许是不好意思地说出来：“……不插入的话，也不会弄得满床是血的……”

……她好像大概明白了。“那你呢？”

怪盗被她炯炯有神的目光所威吓着，那神情十足像是被逼要做出什么羞耻丢脸的事情。“借你的手一用……？”他怯懦一般道。

“好。”

新一的语气是让他瞬间后悔的那种。身为一个外表有杀伤性也有些冷淡却自带辉光的女性，她无论说什么都给人一种确信感。快斗可能是唯一一个躲过她“一定会抓到你”这种言灵攻击的人。当然，也很有可能他也一样未能幸免。

可当你老婆主动要跟你培养床上的契合度的时候，快斗有时候会没来由地有些担心她整出什么事故。

话虽如此，他还是让她脱下胖次靠坐在床头。*还穿着睡裙因为这样坐着会有些不够温暖。之后快斗从床头柜里拿出一瓶其实没怎么用过的润滑液，放在手边可以够得着的地方。

他认真地查看了一下子女孩分开腿后露出的外阴，卫生棉条的白色棉线从阴唇间伸出来露在外面。需要注意的是不要不小心扯到这个。快斗抬头看向新一：“我不会用嘴以免待会儿接吻会有血腥味？”

他现在倒已经能很坦然地跟她谈起这个了，新一绷着表情别表现出不好意思，对他点了点头。

男孩把润滑液倒在手心里。他倒得很多，稍微抹开一点使它们充分受热。片刻之后才摸上了她的下体。

其实没什么奇怪的。新一手臂撑在身体两侧，低头并迫使自己看向快斗伸向她腿间的手。几乎是立马就能感觉到舒服。她想起他们保持着说不清是敌是友的非常态关系时也有过那么一次差点就在她生理期的时候躲在暗巷做点什么，那时候的基德把她抱在怀里叮嘱了一句，“不要感冒了”，便催促她回家。

导致她回去之后还壮着胆子跑去问了宫野，经期到底有没有影响。那可恶（怕）女人神情古怪但神气地问她：“你要试试吗？”她举起右手仿佛向她宣誓清白。

敬谢不敏了。新一想道，她还是更想跟她男朋友做这档子事来着。

“哈啊……”有点不好受，她低头红着脸喘气，想坐在他大腿上。新一单手搭在快斗肩头，知道现在换位置有点太麻烦了，而且他用手比用嘴还灵巧，她肯定来得很快。经期体力实在不太行，快感也有那么一点薄弱。她轻声地叫着，结束在他手里。想着一会儿还得去一下厕所。虽然血应该是没有流出来很多，但高潮那一阵子肯定还是沾湿在里面了吧。

她抓皱了快斗的衣服前襟，有点烦闷地想把它扒掉。

但她没有那样做，今天还是太勉强了，有这样一次经历就已经足够。她知道快斗又想诓骗她，让她知难而退，但她决计不会再上他的当。

很困，不想再用手，那样给他弄要弄很久。新一直接上手扒快斗的睡裤，快斗扶在她腰侧念叨着“你快睡啦不要逞强”，新一抬头瞪了他一眼，道：“不行。反正你动就是了。”说完，她爬到他身上，正面抱住他，用光裸的臀底蹭上了刚刚从底裤里松脱出来的硬热的一根，跪立在上方。

快斗叹了口气，知道拦她不住，认命地抱住了她腿弯，把人整个托起来。

这个姿势素股难免有些奇怪，不过反正她现在不适合跪趴姿是肯定的。考验臂力他倒是都没什么问题，但由于蹭在女孩的后部，比起做爱简直更近于猥亵一般。快斗克制着自己不要去想那种事，终于还是换手直接摸在了她臀瓣上。

新一靠在他肩头仿佛睡着了，但当她明显感觉到臀肉往中间被挤紧还夹进男孩子的阴茎时还是偷偷地脸红。

其实也很开心啦，她对自己坦诚。哼哼着说：“你慢慢来……”她好像有点喜欢被摸那个位置的感觉。

快斗比她久多了，新一昏昏欲睡但心中满足。他射在她股缝间又把她抱去浴室帮她擦洗过，这才等在门外让她换了卫生用品，重新把人抱回床上。

不过几步路的距离，新一已经睡熟了。自两人同房开始快斗就一直希望不要打扰她睡觉。但效果上来讲有些反常，本以为会滚得远远的两人第二天醒来却总睡成一团。

所以清醒对他来讲比梦还要美好。唯一美中不足的是如果晨勃被新一发现，有很大概率压着他要求来一炮。再怎样擅长偷窃的盗贼在搬动抱在自己身上熟睡的人的方面也不会有比普通人更高的成功率，更不用说贴身监视着他的人是这位，“平成时代的福尔摩斯”啊。

但快斗说真的不很介意这个。他偷偷牵起新一戴着银环的左手，同自己手上的那枚素圈相配，落下一吻。

不管他们的故事是睡美人还是灰姑娘，他都愿意相信这会是一个幸福美满的好结局。“爱情使人盲目”，但他不是的。他的目的从来都只有她一个。

 

\- Fin. -

 

*为什么要坐着，说明一下。躺着姿势不够好，假如硬要插入有逆流风险，当然本来也不便于血液顺利流出。 ~~总的来说就是不建议闯红灯……~~

 


End file.
